dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC II
DC II is a universe in DC Comics that takes place years later, the villains have been defeated and the heroes have retired. However, new villains are showing up but there is good news, new heroes are too. Comics Knight Steven Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne, he creates a giant mech and becomes Knight to defeat new villains that are showing up in Gotham. Jane Kent: Supergirl Jane Kent is the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, she becomes the new Supergirl to defeat new villains, such as Alexei Luthor, the son of Lex Luthor. JL2 JL2 is a comic that follows the new Justice League, formed by Steven Wayne. The team has Jane Kent AKA Supergirl, Sofia Abana AKA Dash, and Abioye AKA Green Lantern, he is also an elephant, as its founding members. Dash Sofia Abana gets her own comic, where she protects Spane from villains such as the Renegades, whos members are Ice, Hot Spot, and Weather Warlock. Abioye: Green Lantern Abioye also gets a series, which follows him as he protects his home country of Africa from pouchers, aliens, and animals who have Lantern rings. Olivia Queen: Green Arrow Olivia Queen is the daughter of Oliver Queen, and she takes up the name of the Green Arrow to protect the city. Brave & Bold Brave & Bold is a series where two superheroes team up every issue, sometimes originals heroes, somtime already existing heroes. Ariel : Wonder Woman Ariel is the daughter of Ares, and then she took the identity of Wonder Woman to stop new menaces. Chas Constantine Chas Constantine is the son of John Constantine, and follows in his father's footsteps. He may not be a Hellblazer, but he can still use magic. The Squad Alana Walker, the daughter of Amanda Waller, takes over her mother's role as the head of the Suicide Squad, and creates her own. Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onnz gets reincarnated as a news reporter, and he has to fight new white Martians, and the reincarnation of Mafelic. Mini Series Steelhawk & Hawkwoman Steelhawk and Hawkwoman are the newest reincarnations of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara, however, Hath-Set, the man who originally killed them, has been reincarnated as well, as a serial killer, who is after them. Blue Beetle Alecia Reyes the daughter of Jamie Reyes finds his old scarab and decides to become Blue Beetle where she must fight her best friend who became the new Black Beetle. Future Storylines Sebastian Blood X, a man named Nick, who is a version of Wrath, Doomsday, A version of Amazo, and a man named Abele Abate will appear. Ra's al Ghul will be a big character in Knight. JL2's first main villain will be Vandal Savage. Someone named Sprint will appear in Dash. TV Series There will be a knightverse with Knight, Dash, Supergirl, LT2, and Chas Constantine There is also being an amimated show about Abiyoe. And there is a animated show about Brave & Bold. Category:Comics Category:DCII